Farewell Batman
by Nutz666
Summary: It's Mason's birthday and the Novices wanted to say goodbye their way.


Farewell to Batman.

I could see Isiah's hands on his neck. I could save him. I just had to move quicker, be stronger, be better. But like last night and the night before that and every night since Spokane I couldn't save him.

Mason.

I woke with a start. I missed him so much. I still expected to see him in every class, when I entered they gym I even missed the annoying way he'd try and carry my bag.

He didn't deserve the way he died. He really had been one of the good ones. He came back for me, he shouldn't have. But I would have done exactly the same thing. It's who we were it was one of the reasons I loved him.

It's been 3 weeks since he died. We've had his memorial service but it wasn't him, there was no part of the funny, caring, one a kind guy in that morose depressing service they gave. He never even went to church.

This is why I was going to do what he would've wanted. You see tomorrow on January 23rd Mason would've turned 18. 18 was a massive milestone to us. We were adults ready to serve our kind. But now Mason wasn't here.

But before he died he'd been sorting out his birthday party. Normally us dhampirs didn't celebrate our birthdays with parties. We normally chose to spend it quietly. But Eddie and I had told he had to do this. His idea was epic, so him. He had to do it and we helped.

Everything was paid for and planned but now he wasn't here everyone thought it wasn't going to happen. No I thought it was a perfect was to say goodbye to my best red headed friend. So over the past few days, I've been making sure everyone knew it was on and that this was our goodbye to our friend.

So like every other day I got up and headed to training. I would make him proud with everything I did.

"You're late." I looked at the time.

"Barely. My beauty sleep over ran." I told my Russian god.

"You don't need beauty sleep." I heard him say barely audible, I had a great come back but thought I'd let it slide. I was trying to behave I didn't always succeed but I tried that was what mattered right?

Dimitri guided me to do my laps and then we moved on to conditioning. Finishing with some sparing.

"What are you up to this weekend?" He asked me as we packed our equipment away.

"No much, just seeing Lissa, you know the usual." I told him trying so hard not to give away that I was up to anything. Parties weren't exactly allowed unless you were Moroi. But Eddie and I had managed to deck out one of the empty common rooms in the dhampir dorms.

Seeing as most of his friends were dhampir we thought it best that it was here as more of us were less likely to get caught.

I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. Please don't question me, I thought as I grabbed my bag and turned to leave.

"Bye Comrade. See you around."

I ran out faster than a bullet running straight to Lissa who was still fretting over her outfit.

"Lissa its fine, its great in fact. You'll look fantastic." I told her looking at her costume. "You going to stay at mine tomorrow night?" She nodded as she started sort some of her things out. We'd decided to start the party before curfew that way no one would be stopped going into it but they'd have to be careful getting back and if Lissa stayed with me then I didn't need to worry about sneaking her back to her room and then me getting back to mine.

It was all going to plan, so far. My outfit was ready all we had to do was wait for tomorrow.

D day came quickly. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I sorted the room out. We didn't do a lot of decorations but just enough. After lunch Lissa and I disappeared to get ready.

We used temporary dye and dyed my hair the bright colour we wanted and styled it in long curls. We gave me a green eye with large cat flicks on the side with heavy green glitter on the inner eyes, and flowing down my nose. My lips a dark ruby red.

Lissa's hair was put into two pig tails with the ends coloured. But instead of the normal blue and red we did red and black. Her makeup was pale with heavy eyes of red and black finishing the look with bright red lipstick.

Next it was the outfits. I opened the bag and nearly burst out crying. Mason and I had coordinated our outfits as were meant to go together. I took some deep breaths as I changed. Finally we were done. I looked at us in the mirror and grinned. We looked a right pair. It was now 6.

Time to get this show on the road.

There were knocks on the door and as I answered it I was pleasantly surprised.

"Eddie you look amazing!" I screamed looking at him. I made him spin as he grinned self consciously. Then he took me in.

"Rose… word can't describe." He gaped.

"Do you think he'd have liked it?" I asked my friend.

"Rose I can honestly say, he would have added this image to his wank bank."

"Eddie!" I laughed at him as he chuckled back. Next I spotted Christian who looked just as great.

"He would've loved this." I smiled at my friends who all followed me to the party room.

After only 10 minutes our guests arrived. Thankfully Mason hadn't invited loads there was about 30 of us, give or take. And as the party got into full swing I looked around. I saw Superman dancing with catwoman. An elf sipping punch and I laughed when I saw golem trying to chase a person dress as the ring. All around me there were Mason's friends dressed as his favourite characters.

You see he'd always wanted to go to a comic con, we vowed when we graduated we'd go. So I laughed and told him why wait? So he'd asked us to do a comic con birthday. He wanted to be Batman and I was happy no one had taken his spot. But I looked around at Lissa and Christian who were Harley Quinn and Joker. Eddie who was the Riddler and finally down at myself who was dressed as Poison Ivy.

I saw the 12th doctor talking to Tinkerbell and Deadpoll, who was trying to steal Skywalker's lightsabre. I spotted Adrian who was dressed as Sirius Black, complete with wand in his hand. He spotted me looking and raised his glass to me.

Everyone was in high spirits, this was mainly a novice party and the Moroi who was here, were here because they liked him. Well except Adrian who didn't pass up many parties.

Around 11 I needed the loo and as I exited I saw an unwelcome sight. Three guardians were heading this way, obviously to break the party up. I noticed Alberta, Yuri and of course Dimitri.

I stopped in my tracks, I couldn't let this party be broken up until after 12, when we would make a toast to Mason, so instead of warning the others I stood my ground.

"Novice, back to your room, its past curfew." Alberta barked.

"I'm sorry by we can't do that." Alberta stopped in front of me.

"And why exactly can't you?" Alberta demanded, she still hadn't realise it was me. I noticed Yuri and Dimitri both trying not to look at me in my outfit choosing instead to look over my shoulder towards the door leading to the party.

"Because it's his birthday." I said looking her straight in the eye. I saw Dimitris gaze move from the door to me, really taking me in. His breath hitched he'd finally recognised me.

"We don't sanction parties unless they are approved. Even if it's a birthday miss….?" She trailed off, I really couldn't believe she didn't recognise me.

"Alberta it's me Rose." She drew a breath in.

"What are you wearing?" Her eyes lowered to my barely contained breasts and quite short skirt, I'd tried using ivy to cover my modesty and though it did a good job, it didn't leave my figure to the imagination.

"It's Mason's 18th today. He'd planned everything already so we just carried it through." I could feel the tears start but I refused to look away. "He was supposed to be Batman, he told me every Batman needs either an Alfred or a Poison Ivy. Alfred lost." Her eyes softened slightly. "Look no one's misbehaving, all Moroi have been found beds here in dhampir dorms so that none goes wandering around. Punish me all you want but please can we just make it to midnight? We're sending him off the way he'd want. We just wanted to give him a proper goodbye."

She thought about it for a minute. "Ok but I'd like Yuri and Dimitri to attend, you have until 1. Then it finishes." She looked at me over the top of her eyes. "You may see a few guardians here before midnight; I know there are many that would like to send him off properly. His way." I smiled at the head guardian; she was being kinder than she needed to be.

"Thank you." I said as I headed off to the loos. It was hard, as I had to take some ivy off then put it back but I managed it. I exited the toilets to find Dimitri and Yuri in the hall.

"Thought we'd enter with you or everyone may start bolting for it." Yuri smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said as I re-entered the party. Everyone stared at us but as I walked to our drinks table and grabbed one before heading over to Lissa everyone started relaxing again.

"Why are they here?" Ed asked.

"We got busted but they said we could stay until 1." I told him, "Alberta said she wanted a few guardians in here as theirs Moroi here.

There were a few people who were drinking but they weren't being silly, I laughed as Captain America gave a very masculine looking wonder woman a piggy back around the room. Mason would have loved this.

As midnight approached I noticed a few more guardians arrive. The spoke amongst their selves not interfering with us at all.

"Rose, it's time." Eddie told me turning the music down. Lissa and Christian handed drinks out to everyone, one shot of his favourite whiskey. I noticed that even the guardians took a shot, once everyone had one it was time.

"Looking around at all your costumes I know Mason would have loved this. He would have annoyed Deadpool all night trying to take his katana's. He'd have stolen the one ring and tease Golem with it. He'd have fought Joker and Riddler and done a really shite impression of Christian Bale." I laughed imagining what my friend would have done.

"Mason was one of us, he was our friend, our brother. Mason was one of the best people I knew. He was the guy who once swapped trousers with me because I sat in chocolate ice cream, so I wouldn't be teased.

He was the best of us. So Mason no matter where you are, Happy Birthday you ginger twat." Everyone laughed as they raised their glasses in a toast to our fallen friend.

By half past the party had broken up and as there were guardians here they walked the Moroi back to their dorms. I was left alone, I could have cleaned it up tomorrow but I wasn't ready for bed yet.

I grabbed a trash bag as I put some music on low. I'd cleared half the room when one of Mason's favourite songs came on. I sang quietly along to the sum 41 song.

Suddenly my mind was hijacked by memories of us pulling stunts and running away from Guardians. I remembered all the times we'd play fight growing up, of how we were each other's first kisses, finally of our time on the ski slopes. We had some great times. I sometimes wished I hadn't run from the academy, I'd haven't spent those two years knowing him even more.

I think I'd always feel guilty that he died, it's in my nature. But I know it wasn't my fault. Mason was my friend, whether a romantic relationship could have worked or not. I'd always be his friend. I finished clearing up and walked the bags to the bins and decided I'd walk down to see Mason.

At his grave site I poured him a shot and placed it on his head stone, I took another glass and poured on for myself.

"You should never drink alone, that's what you told me wasn't it Mas." I downed the shot and rested the bottle on the floor. I heard a noise from behind me, I expected to find Dimitri but was glad to see Eddie.

He raised his own bottle to me showing we had thought of the same thing.

"Keeping your promise too?" I nodded wrapping my arms around myself, I hadn't thought to bring a coat.

We had promised when we were 13 that when we turned 18, 21, 30 and every important birthday that we would all have a drink together. Just the three of us, the trio, the three musketeers. Eddies would be next in a few weeks and mine was in March. Eddie filled a glass for Mason placing it on his headstone next to the one I left there, he then filled my glass and lastly his.

"Happy Birthday Mas, we'll miss you forever." He took his shot as I drank mine back. I started to feel warm now. He placed the bottle next to mine in front of the headstone and placed his arm around me.

"Come on Poison, Batman would kill me if I let you freeze to death." I smiled letting my friend steer me back to our rooms.

When I looked around I noticed Dimitri watching us, he'd been here watching over me. Like always. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It would all be ok.


End file.
